Inferno
by HeyoMyFellowReaders101
Summary: She's alive. He's alive. But they're separated. And with an angry president looking for her and her companion, Katniss must flee between the Districts to get to Thirteen. And Cato must fight, and be the temporary symbol for the Rebellion. So much is at stake. Will Cato and Katniss find each other, or risk losing themselves along the way? Sequel to Fire Igniting. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are. Fire Igniting is finished and we move onto INFERNO! I'm so flipping excited! **

**So, I loved hearing from you all. And I will call out a reviewer who's been very dedicated and thoughtful! She's super sweet, and I'd love to give you a shout out, doll(: So, nick100, thank you for reviewing almost EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! (:**

**I'll stop jabbering on and give you all what you've been waiting for. **

**Carry on, Buttercups.**

* * *

_"Come on, Katniss. Stay alive, Katniss," it repeats. But it's hard. The spots cloud my vision, but through small cracks, I see the arena getting farther away._

_Before I entirely black out, light floods my eyes again and I see the arena behind me, sparks eating away at the dying barrier. It worked._

_And after that? After hearing Cato scream and watching him get pulled away from me?_

_After not feeling anything at all?_

_I fade to nothing._

* * *

_Now I'm a warrior.  
_

_Now I've got thicker skin.  
_

_I'm a warrior.  
_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been._

**_Demi Lovato, "Warrior."_**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

An ache in my temple is the first thing I notice. That, and I'm on grass. My eyes are shut, but I can see light through my eyelids. Then, a cold cloth is pressed against my forehead.

That's when I'm fully aware.

The arena. The force field. The rebellion.

Cato.

My eyes open to see Finnick standing over me, a worried expression on his face. It's soon gone, seeing my eyes open and working. I can feel a sharp pain in my wrist and I cringe.

"She's okay. Thanks for helping," he says to a very tired looking man. I smell salt water and immediately realize where I am.

"Are.." I say, but I realize how raspy my voice is. I keep talking anyways. "Are we in District Four?" He chuckles and nods.

"Right on the outskirts. Normally, people don't live in this part of the District. It's too "rustic" for them." I hear feet scuffling and a man with gray hair and Finnick's sea green eyes looking down at me. "Katniss, this is my uncle. He's a surgeon for the people on the boats. He removed your tracker."

I look to the man and he just smiles. "Thank you." Instead of replying back, he just nods his head.

"He's deaf," Finnick explains, "but has a mad talent for removing fish hooks from one's nose." The old man leaves quickly. We're left in silence, and Finnick sits down next to me.

"How...?" I can't find the right words to ask this question. He looks confused for a few seconds but nods.

"How did we get out?" he says. I shake my head.

"How did we get away?" That's when he looks around and whispers in my ear.

"You destroyed the force field, and once it was down, I carried you out. It was right next to my district, so I slipped through the fence. But let's just say we had some help along the way." He pulls away from my head and sighs.

"And.. what happened to Cato?" My throat chokes up at the thought of the Capitol having him.

Finnick looks deep in thought before saying anything else. But once his mouth opens, I'm prepared for the words "he was taken by the Capitol."

"I... don't know where he is. I didn't see a Capitol symbol on the helicopter that took him. But don't get your hopes up. Think rationally." Looking to the small town below us, he picks at the wild flowers. My mind wanders at his words.

No Capitol symbol? What?

"In every Games, the hovercraft always had a Capitol symbol," I tell the District Four... ally. Yet he's not a tribute anymore.

"Then maybe they weren't taken by the Capitol. Maybe they were taken _from_ it." He says matter-a-factly. And a beacon of hope suddenly sparks after hearing that. What if he's safe?

But all I know is, that if Finnick and I are missing (and probably WANTED fugitives), they'll come after us. And as if reading my mind, Finnick shifts and begins to speak again.

"If you're stable enough to walk, we have to get going. My uncle was just tending to your few wounds." With those words, I sit up. My back is aching after laying down for so long. With the help of Finnick, I slowly stand up.

"We need to go to District Thirteen." But that almost sends me back on my ass. _District Thirteen?_

"What?"

"The Rebellion has been a work in progress for over fifty years, when they got back on their feet," he explains, "and now they've found something to hold onto. And that's where Cinna is right now." Cinna, my amazing stylist and Capitol citizen whom I love. Other than Effie, but I wouldn't ever admit that to her.

Once I get the feeling in my legs back, we start walking. Walking to whatever way District Thirteen is.

Where Cato hopefully is, safe and sound.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I feel a sharp pain in my arm. And my eyelids shield a bright light shining directly onto my face. And then the smell of heavy medication floods my nose. I wrinkle it. And then I try and open my eyes. But when I do, everything is hazy, blurred on the edges. Much like those movies I'd see with my parents, where the main character was dreaming, and everything was clouded.

I don't like the feeling, of being aware, yet not... aware. It's that weird limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. Much like lucid dreaming, only reality.

And then I hear familiar voices. One is Haymitch, Katniss' mentor. And another is a smaller voice, very delicate and sweet. I'd know it anywhere.

It's Prim's voice, Katniss' little sister.

And that's when things start to get clearer. I see a gray room, with gray separators, and white sheets. And I look down to my arm, which is bandaged and slightly red. And then I see the fluid drip connected to my veins. Haymitch replaces it with a different drip after seeing me conscious.

"Hey meathead. Good to have you back." He looks unshaved, but other than that, he seems sober.

"Where... where am I?" I ask sleepily. I mean, I was just on drugs.

Haymitch chuckles, but still replies. "You're safe. And in District Thirteen." And he lets it sink in.

District Thirteen? I knew there were rebellions around the nation, but I thought Thirteen was a pile of rubble and ash. But that makes me question where we really are. Wouldn't the Capitol see a thriving civilization?

"If we're in Thirteen, then how are we in buildings?"

"Oh, kid I can't wait till they take you off the morphine. It's making you stupid." He huffs. "We're underground meathead. And no, I can't explain how. And you already know why." Even off alcohol, he's an ass.

And then the first person to come to mind is Katniss.

"Where's Katniss?" I can hear vulnerability in my voice. And normally, that would be a problem. But when it comes to Katniss, I don't care.

Haymitch looks uncomfortable. It's not exactly something I want to see. He went from cocky to concerned in about three seconds.

Prim leaves the room, closing a glass door behind her. And then I see the cameras, small little slits in the wall with a reflective camera looking through.

"Cato, you can't freak out here. Or else Coin will deem you a threat to the Rebellion, and lock you up." And that sets me into hyper mode.

"Haymitch, what. Happened. To. Katniss." I enunciate every word.

"Cato, we don't know. We don't know if she's in the Capitol or on the run. She's been posted missing." I hear his voice shake a bit, and I can tell he feels like breaking. But with Prim around, he knows he can't.

I feel like exploding. I feel like destroying anything in my path until I find her. And I feel an empty feeling settle in my chest. A lump in my throat rises, making it hard to breathe.

Haymitch stares at me, waiting for my response.

"Why did you rescue me?" I ask through the lump. It's hard to talk through the mass of emotions coursing through me. But the thing I feel most is pain. Pain physically and mentally.

"We were supposed to rescue her originally. But we never knew you were... faster. And seems Beetee had other plans." He looks at the camera angrily.

"We need to find her." I say. "Immediately."

"We're working on it."

"Well, do you know where she is now?"

"No."

"Well, then work harder!" I yell. Anger floods me, and I feel different. Empty. Much like I did before the Games. Before I met Katniss. But then more people come into my head. Mrs. Everdeen? My mom? "Haymitch... is my mom..?"

"No, she's not. But she's also on the missing list. Mona is safe." He says calmly. This sets me on ease slightly. But both my mother and Katniss are on my must need list.

"How did I get out?" He looks annoyed at this point with all my questions.

"The force field deteriorated and we came and grabbed you. The blast from the lightning knocked you on your back, and gave you a minor concussion. We removed the tracking device from your wrist. And now here you are, healthy and obviously alive." He says sarcastically. And then he changes my drip back to the morphine.

"Look kid, you're unstable. Let's wait till next time to talk when you're thinking straight. G'night meathead."

And then the haziness starts again. After five minutes of it, he leaves me by myself in the gray room, with gray walls, gray separators, and white sheets. And after another five minutes, the gray turns to coal dust. And then ashes.

But through the ashes, only one person stands in my mind and haunts me in my sleep. The only one who helped me float above the people who try to bring me down. Down to the bodies I've dismembered and the souls I've ridden of life.

Katniss Everdeen, my beautiful, missing Mockingjay.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter! I hoped you all liked Cato's point of view. Until everything slowly unfolds, you'll see his point of view in each chapter. I tried to switch things up so nothing was exactly like Mockingjay. Review! I'd love to hear how you love the first chapter. (;**

**Sincerely your author,**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101.**

**Love you Buttercups!**


	2. Dark And Simple

**Hey guys. I'm back!**

**I was happy to hear from you all. But I think I lost a few people in between the time I finished Fire Igniting and started Inferno... but I do appreciate to her from the people that did review!**

**So, so sorry for the time not updating. School started back up again, and I was gone for a while on a trip.**

**Thank you all for your feedback! Here's chapter two. **

**Carry on, my buttercups! **

* * *

_Ouch I have lost myself again.  
_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found...  
_

_Yeah I think that I might break...  
_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe._

**_Sia, "Breathe Me."_**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

We trudge through forest, having past the jungle of District Four. I'd say we're between Four and Five, but my calculations might be wrong. Finnick managed to get our bag from the arena, saving the burnt nuts from a few days ago. All water has been lost, so that will be a problem.

I can feel my feet starting to get sore. It's a dull ache, but it could escalate to a higher level. We've been walking for hours, and the landscape has changed drastically. Instead of palm trees bunched together, they're spread out, and dead grass stands below my feet. The sun is beating down on my exposed skin, which would be my arms, calves, and parts of my back. We're heading northeast, trying to reach District Thirteen.

Finnick doesn't know how long it'll take. It could be a few weeks if we move quickly. It could be months, considering we're moving across a whole country on foot. That, along with the fact that we're missing...and probably wanted. I can see the posters being put up right now. "KATNISS EVERDEEN, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE." Snow may just leave Finnick. It's her that he's pissed at.

It makes me gag at the thought of Snow having Prim. Even my mother, I'd feel sick. They're the last ties I have to District Twelve, besides a few friends and Gale. Their the only family I have, and two of three people I love.

"Katniss," Finnick whispers next to me.

"What?"

"I see something." And he's right. In the distance, I see trains and large factories. But it isn't District Five; it's District Six. District Five has power lines, linking each District together. Six is transportation, which is perfect. We can hop between the Districts.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask him. He just smirks. And for a minute, I saw Cato.

Cato always smirks.

"Well, Katniss, what are you thinking? Despite the things we have these days, I don't think we're psychic."

I roll my eyes. Cato's image is gone.

'No; I'm talking about District Six and the trains. Some are exclusive Capitol trains made for touring the country... more specifically the Districts. I don't think the Capitol has shut them down." Finnick laughs.

"I always knew you weren't the little girl with bows and frilly dresses. Good job, Everdeen. I think we can make it to District Thirteen in a couple weeks if we do train hop." He smirks and walks a bit faster through the field. It's so... barren. I can't see much life, even though I bet there are lizards and snakes. Another thing we need to watch out for.

The grass is matted down, and very dry. There are small sticks here and there, but other than that, there's only dust.

I feel vulnerable as we trudge through the dead field. The few palm trees are skinny and provide no cover for us if the Capitol happened to look for us. Snow must think Finnick and I will just die out here.

How wrong he is.

We reach one of the trains in time. It's pulling out of the station, but it's slow enough to hop on without injuring ourselves. The bars on the back help steady us, but the door is locked, so we have to remain on the back. No peacekeepers guard the exit, so it slips out without another word.

After a few minutes, I'm reminded how fast these trains go. My heart skips a beat, remembering Effie's words of "two-hundred miles per hour".

"We'll stop in seven. It'll be a few hours though before we get there. Seven is right next to eight, but nine is over near five, so we'll head straight into ten instead." The Districts format always confuses me. The Districts were scattered, but not next to each other.

"Sounds like a plan," I reply, as I watch the trees fly by.

* * *

We both fall asleep against the bars. Since they're so closely placed, Finnick or I can rest our backs against it, with room for the other to sleep against the floor. It**'**s at night when I wake up, from a sudden stop. We've made it to Seven in good timing. But the woods now surrounding us will be a challenge to maneuver through.

I wake Finnick up, who looks at me sleepily.

"We're here, aren't we?" he says. I just nod.

Both of us hop down once the train comes to a stop. The fence in seven is much like twelve, though it's made of logs instead of wire. An easy get by, especially at night.

We hide in the shadows, clinging to the log cabins and concrete walls of paper factories. The set-up is very different, but the square is in the very center of the district. That will be one thing we'll surely avoid.

It's a long time until we reach one side of the district. I remember on maps that District Seven was warped and free-formed, unlike the small rectangle shape Twelve takes on.

Yet something stands out, even though in the day time it would blend in.

A small house is packed against a weak, rotting part of the fence. One set of shutters are open, though at a slanted angle. Looking through, I see three pairs of small eyes staring at us.

Three young girls sit in the cabin, shaking at the sight of us. Or more importantly, the sight behind us. Looking through, I'm the first to speak.

"Are you guys okay?" The oldest, a small girl with large brown eyes and dirty blonde hair answers.

"Come in. Quietly."

And we do. It's a one room cabin, with four beds and large wooden beams above. A stove sits, resting opposite from a metal tub.

Finnick follows me in, and we sit across from the siblings.

"What's happening?" Finnick asks softly.

"Look out the window. See it for yourself," she answers. The calmness in her voice makes her seem so much older, even though she's eleven or twelve at the most. The youngest of the girls looks to be around four or five, while the middle child is estimated to be seven or eight. All have the same brown eyes, yet two have blonde hair and the middle child has brown.

I peak through the slanted shutters. Fluorescent lights glare down on a stage, with two people standing opposite of each other. A peacekeeper circles them, kicking them once in a while. A crowd of adults and teenagers stand, not knowing what will happen next.

The speakers flare up and a voice overcomes the intercom.

"AS AN ACT OF TREASON, ARON AND INGRID TOMICH WILL BE HUNG FOR TRESPASSING AND LEAVING THE DISTRICT WITHOUT THE CAPITOL'S PERMISSION." The hollow voice speaks loudly, and the speakers fuzz a bit. I see them pushed up on boxes, and two nooses drop down. Looking back at the girls, I can tell fear is clearly evident in their eyes. The oldest stays strong, but the middle child gasps. It's then that I realize that those people are their parents.

Looking back to my companion, Finnick stares at me with a shocked expression. We need to leave, and soon. The girls will need to come also.

And then the buckets are kicked out from underneath them.

The peacekeepers hang them relentlessly. It's horrible to see the couple struggle, but I see them reaching for each other right before. Together in life and death, as some people say.

A whistle is blown, declaring their deaths to the audience. And then the masses of people do something so unpredictable, that I gasp myself.

Crowds upon crowds rush towards the stage and the peacekeepers, tearing at their clothes and end up killing some. Looking back at the girls, I see them getting up to one side of the room, near the tub.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She looks back at me, sorrow in her eyes.

"Escaping," is all she says before I'm up and helping them move the bath tub. A small crawlhole is underneath, just big enough for Finnick to slip through.

"How did you all make this?" I ask. The oldest looks up at me, her eyes hard. So much like mine after I lost my parents. My mother is still alive, but it's not like she's living.

"This house has been in the family for ages. The district thought my ancestors were afraid of the woods, so they'd never expect anything. Until now." She looks away, thinking about her parents.

"Come on," I say, "we need to hurry. Get the youngest ones there first." She nods, carrying the little girl to the hole. She's different than her sisters, with a small gap between her teeth, a dimpled chin, and very light blonde hair. Whereas the oldest is a light brown or dark blonde and the other has chocolate brown hair. They all look like sisters though; you can tell they have a special bond.

Picking up the next girl, I help her through the hole and I watch as she crawls. Though the way she looks back, I can see she is waiting for her sister.

"How about Katniss goes in to check on the others, and then you go after," Finnick proposes. I'm about to object before the girl cuts me off.

"Good idea. You can make sure they're safe." I take one look at the both of them. Finnick gives me a look as if saying, "stop being stubborn," and the other girl has a pleading in her eyes. Eyes so different than back home.

Instead of replying, I lower myself down and into darkness. But a light flickers on, and I see the middle child holding a match.

"This way," she whispers.

As she says this, their older sister follows right after me and seconds later, Finnick. He closes up the hole where the tub was, and we then venture on.

The tunnel is slightly narrow, and the walls are poorly cut out. The floor is uneven, rocks being wedged through the compact ground. The small match is our only way of seeing where we're going, though it's difficult when it only provides light three feet in diameter.

A rock falls, inches from my face. A rumbling up above signals something I wouldn't want to imagine.

The peacekeepers have come looking for the girls.

"Hurry," I whisper. They'll tear down every inch of that house, and they'll find this place easily.

We're running as fast and as quiet as we can. A faint light at the end catches my attention, and I run towards it. Finnick signals to the girls, while making sure the little one keeps up. I admit, she's fast for her age.

There's a board covering the entrance, and an unconnected lock above so we can shut it behind us. I push open the door for everyone, while my heart thunders in my ears.

Holding up the youngest, Finnick lifts her to the ground above. Then comes the middle one, and then me. I climb through, preparing to help her up. But a shout distracts me.

"Katniss! Hurry!" Finnick whispers harshly. That breaks me out of my spell.

I help the girl to her feet, and Finnick quickly follows. We both push down the door, putting the lock into place.

We're safe.

A pounding sound from the door signals the peacekeepers found the door. We all run, yet Finnick scoops up the two youngest while I run next to the oldest. And I still haven't figured out her name? All I know is her last name starts with a T.

We've been running for an estimate of thirty minutes before we rest. My chest is heaving, though Finnick is just slightly red faced.

Gathering sticks, we create a small fire and I wrap my arms around the oldest while the two youngest rest at my feet.

Sleeping is tempting, but I have to stay up.

I have to protect them, even though I don't know their names.

* * *

**Cato POV**

The day is boring. I'm all alone, because no one knows how I'll react without her. I'm just some heartless killer to everyone else; just another crazy Career.

And maybe I am just that. I've killed, and I admit sometimes it did get exciting. Most of the time, it was just a game of cat and mouse. Those I felt sick, but I always managed to push down my emotions and pretend.

I can't pretend I don't miss her. That's one feeling that no matter how hard I try, I'll never accomplish. She's everything to me. She's the air I breathe, the food that I need. But she's so much more valuable that just a meal or even those pointless gases in the air. She's so much more than that.

All I do around here is walk aimlessly around the halls, thinking. I can feel people's stares, but those are easy to ignore.

Her's aren't; those beautiful gray eyes prove that alone, just by the intense power lying behind them.

I don't know if she's dead. I don't know where she is at all. She could be in the Capitol, or all alone.

The only people I talk to are Annie and Haymitch. They're the only people who really understand what I'm feeling. Annie is missing Finnick, Haymitch is missing Katniss alongside me... everyone else is fine with their family. But us three don't have that closure.

Sometimes, I just wish I'd hear the news of finding her dead. Then my worrying would end, and then I can mourn for the rest of my lonely days.

But then that other part of me hopes she's out there, even though unknown to where. Just because she's missing doesn't mean she isn't trying to come back.

And like hell, I hope she succeeds. But she's Katniss, right? She's perfect in everything she does? At least in my mind she is.

But again, I'm the one in love with her.

Annie and I will often speak to each other about the other's lover. Turns out that Finnick proposed to her right before the Games. A soft pearl ring is set upon her finger.

I talk to her about Katniss, and about our fake wedding. Even though I'd love for it to be real, we all know it was just for the cameras. I tell her how once she gets back, I'll never let her go from my sight again. Ever.

Annie always has that far off look when talking about Finnick. And I bet I have the same look when talking about Katniss.

Gale roams around, hard as ice. Much like I used to be, before Katniss. He's an important soldier, much time spent in the planning room with Beetee. Haymitch is always hungover, feeling the effects from his alcohol withdrawl. Johanna is a few beds away from me, always talking to Thom. A girl named Delly always visits Prim.

Prim. Other than me, Prim is taking the blow worse than anyone. Her eyes always have bags under them, and her hair is always matted. She's gotten thinner and paler, the results of being worried sick and working. I know I've lost weight, but my hair isn't as bad as it was coming from the Games. The people here have really cleaned me up.

It's almost eight o'clock, lights out for everyone but the important soldiers and Coin. Despite what she's doing, I have that gut instinct not to trust her. Or even get near her. Because while Snow is a snake, she's a hawk. She's all business, and in love with power.

I lie down in my hospital bed as the nurses connect the morphine back into my skin. I hate this stuff, but it does numb the pain from my wounds in the arena.

Though all the morphine in the world can't fix a broken heart.

And with that final thought, I go under where it's dark.

Dark and simple.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Finnick has fallen asleep from his exhaust of holding the two girls and running. The oldest is up with me watching the fire intensely. Night has fallen, and the stars are bright tonight.

From the corner of my eye, I notice how her eyebrows come together as in thought.

"Thank you," she suddenly blurts out. It's not harsh in any way-just powerful.

"For what?"

"You saved me and my sisters." Her look is distant. I don't blame her. Her parents died today.

"The least I could do." I say softly. After a few minutes of silence, I get the nerve to talk again. 'What is your name?"

She looks at me, before looking into the fire again. It's almost as if the heat could melt her eyes by how rich in color they are.

Another minute passes by before she answers me.

"Amanda. Amanda Tomich," she lets out. And as if reading my mind, she answers my next question. "The middle one is Arianna. She's the one who got my mom's hair, whereas I had my dad's blonde." She sighs. "The youngest is Alyssa. She's the one who is a bit different from the family. She has my great-grandmother's jaw, so her face is a bit rounder. She loves to sing though."

Sing. Almost like Rue.

I nod my head.

"I think you know that guy over there, right?" I ask politely. She shakes her head. Really?

"Nope." She pops the 'p' with her lips.

"Well, that's Finnick; he's a victor from the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games." She huffs.

"Figures why we don't know him then." I give her a puzzeled look. "My parents never had us watch the Hunger Games. Only the chariots and the interviews."

Well, thankfully no one from the Capitol heard that. That kind of thing is forbidden; everyone must always watch the Hunger Games.

Arianna yawns, waking up slightly.

"What time is it?" she asks, her voice small. But there's that kind of mischievous gleam in her eye that makes me sense that she never played by anyone's rules. The younger one is still sound asleep.

Amanda looks to me, her eyes filled with questioning. But I have to tell them that I don't know; the moon can be unpredictable.

I shrug my shoulders, as if saying we're all clueless. And with that Arianna grabs Alyssa, pulls her closer, and the two of them fall asleep right next to their older sister.

Sleep.

I'm deprived of it. Though I woke up a few hours ago, I'm still exhausted. I've had enough time playing guard dog.

Kicking Finnick's foot, he shoots awake and his eyes fall on me.

"Your shift pretty boy," I say gruffly. He just grumbles, but nods anyways.

And with that final thought, I sink into my slumber of no dreams or nightmares.

Dark and simple.

* * *

**How did you all like that chapter? I introduced us to some characters from District Seven. Amanda, Arianna, and Alyssa? **

**No, it's not just some random names. **

**But anyways, I hope to get a bit more feedback? We had great feedback for Crumbling Salvation, so I'd love to hear from you guys for Inferno!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I wrote 3/4 of it just tonight.**

**Peace and mozzarella cheese. **

**~HeyoMyFellowReaders101**


End file.
